Interview with an Eternal Stud
by waldorbes
Summary: My name is Damon Salvatore, and this is my story. I don't think you'll be able to handle it but who knows?
1. Author's Introduction Note

This is a general author's note for the entire fanfic you are about to read. I don't own the characters in either verse. I hardly even own a lot of what happens in this story. It's a combination of my own head and things that happened in the wonderful RPG over on tumblr that I am apart of, Gossip Diaries.

This fic is a combination of interview and actual fic. If you've ever seen the movie Interview with a Vampire, it's very much like that. And if you haven't? I suggest you watch it ASAP. Not only to sort of get a feel for how this fic will go, but also because it's an awesome movie. Obviously, it's not a requirement, but just a recommendation.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS THE ENTIRE TRANSCRIPT OF CHRISTOPHER LARITA'S INTERVIEW WITH DAMON SALVATORE. ALL OF THE EVENTS RECOUNTED IN THIS INTERVIEW ARE FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW AND SHOULD BE TAKEN WITH A GRAIN OF SALT.

New York City had long ago been nicknamed 'the city that never sleeps'. Which means, theoretically, it was the best city for vampires to live and flourish. That is, if you believed the Anne Rice novels. Sure, she was probably the closest to correct as any of the stupid vampire novel writers out there but that doesn't mean she was exact. If she were, I wouldn't be able to walk around in the sunlight with my day ring on. And let me tell you, it's a lot easier to blend in when you're able to walk around with the crowd in the daylight. It also makes breakfast easy to find.

Oh, how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself. Then again, if you ask my brother, I'm rude to begin with so it really isn't outside of my comfort zone right?

My name is Damon Salvatore, and I suppose you came to talk to me to write an article or something?

_This is actually research for a book._

A book? Dear god. If you're going to do that you better get my description right. Wavy locks of raven hair and bright blue eyes that makes the sky pale in comparison. Got it? Good.

Well, let me just get comfortable… There. All right. Ask away.

_Well, we're in New York City. You seem to be pretty fond of it. Care to explain that story?_

You don't want to know about my background? Where and when I was born? How I became a vampire? None of that good stuff? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I've been around for a long time buddy and let me tell you, you're severely lacking in the interviewing department.

_All right, if you want to go that way. When and where were you born?_

1840, in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

_Mystic Falls?_

Yup, Mystic Falls.

_I've never heard of it._

No one has within the last ten years. My ex-girlfriend decided to burn it to the ground when she was pissed.

_She sounds like a real bitch._

Oh, you have no idea. And sadly, I loved her for most of my life.

_Was she the love of your life?_

Nope. Thank god. I thought she was for a long time, but she wasn't. That was someone else entirely. She was from a completely different world and grew up in a completely different time than I did. Although, I'll tell you, I wish I had met her before my ex. She… She would have stopped me from doing a lot of the stupid shit I did over the years. Then again, if I had, I wouldn't be here today.

_If my calculations are correct, you were born pre-Civil War. And you would have been in your mid-twenties when the war occurred. Did you join the Confederate Army?_

Yup. I was a member of the Confederate Army, and at the time I was proud of it. I thought I was fighting the good fight and it was going to get my dad's approval. He didn't like me very much. He gravitated towards my younger brother, Stefan. Then again, I think he blames me for the death of my mother so…

_How did your mother die?_

According to the Pony Express? An animal attack. How she probably really did die? A vampire attack.

_I… I'm sorry for your lose._

Don't be. It wasn't the last lose I suffered.

_When were you turned? How old were you?_

I was turned in 1864 and, if you can do the proper math, I was twenty-four.

_I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say this is where the bitch ex-girlfriend comes in?_

Psychotic bitch ex-girlfriend to be precise. You got any alcohol? Whiskey is preferred.

_It's in the cabinet over there. Help yourself. [pause] Do all vampires drink?_

It helps curb the cravings. And since I'm probably going to be here for a while, and I'm sure you don't want to be my snack, it's a good idea I drink.

_What was her name? The psychotic bitch ex-girlfriend, I mean?_

Katherine. Katherine Pierce. We believed her to be a human who was orphaned during the Atlanta Campaign and came to take refuge at our home during the war. She was… She was gorgeous. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was charming, witty, kind… Everything I had ever wanted in a woman. Sadly, I didn't seem to be everything she ever wanted in a man.

_What do you mean?_

[sighs] Katherine rather liked the idea of pinning my brother and I against each other. She compelled both of us to fall in love with her. Or at least, have feelings for her. It helped push me to fall in love with her. All the while she was using Stefan and I as her meals and a way to get closer to our father to kill him.

_She was never found out?_

That's the thing. My dad? He was basically this huge vampire hunter/hater guy and he had been suspecting Katherine for quite a while. One night, he spiked Stefan's drink with vervain—

_Vervain?_

It's this herb that we're allergic to basically. We cough, gag, all that good shit. Basically, if we try to bathe in it, we die.

_Right._

Anyway, so he spiked Stefan's drink and then when she went for a snack, she started coughing and choking. She, and almost thirty other vampires were locked up in Fell's Church. It was supposed to burn, but that didn't exactly work out. There was this tomb made beneath the church that was supposed to seal in the vampires.

_I guess it didn't?_

Oh no, it did. It did. The only problem is that Katherine was supposed to be in there as well, and she wasn't. I, sadly, didn't find that out until over a century and a half later.

_But I don't understand… How did you turn into a vampire?_

The night when the church was supposed to burn? Katherine had fed us her blood earlier on in the day. Stefan and I were both shot for trying to help the vampires. We died, and Stefan transitioned. And then forced me to do the same.

_Do you miss it?_

Miss what?

_Being human._

[long pause]

_Damon?_

There was a time that I did.

_And now?_

I'll get back to you on that. Anyway, fast-forward about hundred and fifty years. Stefan is back in Mystic Falls following the doppelganger of Katherine; so of course I show up to give him problems. I end up killing his best friend to keep our secret safe and get in better with the vampire hunters that ran the town. What can I say? I'm a real dick.

_How do you find out Katherine isn't in the tomb?_

I got the local witches, against their better judgment, to open it. Katherine isn't in there. I'm crushed. The witches are too weak to close it up again. And bam! About thirty hungry and vengeful vampires are set loose on Mystic Falls.

_… Wow._

Yup.

_That's insane._

Yup.

_Tell me more._

Well, after a while, Katherine finally showed her face and her true colors. Stefan and I tried to kill her, but of course it doesn't work. She didn't get what she wanted and she's kind of a child. So she burnt the city to the ground.

_What did she want?_

The moonstone. It was the key to breaking a curse that we thought kept vampires weak to the sun and werewolves weak to the full moon.

_You say that like it's not true._

Ah, ah, ah. I haven't gotten to that part of the story yet. Be patient. Or you'll be lunch.

_Fair enough. So Katherine is really alive and didn't get what she wanted so she burnt the town. Where does that leave everyone else?_

Simple. We had to get up and leave. So we did. We went to New York City… And it was probably the only thing that I could ever thank Katherine for doing.

_Why thank her?_

We went there to follow her and make sure she didn't try and burn a city of that size, but we later found out she was going there to find a powerful witch to try and break the curse on her own.

_Let me guess—_

You're one for one with this guessing game of yours. It's getting kind of repetitive.

_This is where you meet the love of your life._

Heh. Okay. Two for one…

_Tell me how you met her._

Even if we weren't fighting for the same girl anymore, as a part of being Stefan's brother, I felt it was my duty to bother the shit out of him. He was seventeen when he was turned, and I was twenty-four. So he enrolled into an upper-class prep school.

_St. Judes?_

[snap] That's the one. It's the brother school to—

_Constance Billard._

Are you going to let me finish?

_Sorry._

Thank you. Some people are so rude. One day while Stefan was at school I decided to walk around the city. I walked past the Metropolitan museum and that was where I saw her.

_Her?_

Blair Waldorf.

xxx

"Tell me something. When you got dressed this morning, did you really believe that orange worked well with the uniform or were you simply getting dressed with your eyes closed this morning?" asked a very attractive brunette, perched delicately on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum with a certain heir of entitlement surrounding her. Had it not been for his vampire hearing, Damon wouldn't have heard the insult, but he was glad he did.

_She's got spunk,_ he thought, a smirk passing over his aged lips.

The girl in front of the brunette began weeping and begging for forgiveness. In between the annoying sobs, she said the name of the girl she was attempting to appeal to.

"Please, Blair."

xxx

_Blair? Interesting name._

Blair was having none of it, another thing that actually impressed Damon, which wasn't an easy thing to do.

To this day, I can't tell you why I made it so my crows followed her around but I did. And I don't regret it at all.

_Your crows?_

I have this nice ability to control crows. I can make them watch whomever I want. In doing so, it's like I can watch whomever or whatever I want through them.

_Another vampire thing?_

Nope. That's a Damon thing. Granted, it was a gift given to me after I became a vampire but… I have yet to meet anyone else who can do it.

_So what happened next?_

She went shopping after school and it was incredibly boring but I followed her anyway. That is until she actually caught me doing so.

xxx

"Excuse me, do you have a problem that you've been following me for the last five stores? If you wanted advice for your drag routine, all you had to do was ask. I would have said no and sent you on your way but you would have been out of my hair by now."

Damon simply smirked down at the brunette.

"You've got spunk."

Blair's face contorted in disgusted confusion.

"Thank you?" she responded, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Do you have anything else left to say or will you stop stalking me now?"

"Now, why would I want to stop talking to a beautiful woman as yourself?" he asked, taking a hold of her hand and bending at his waist, bringing her hand to his lips. As he kissed the soft skin, his bright blue hues watched the girl in front of him. Blair ripped her hand from his grip.

"And who do you think you are?"

"Damon Salvatore at your service. And you are?"

"Sorry, I don't give out my name to stalkers." Blair gave him her signature bitch smile before scoffing and walking past him. Damon continued to smirk as he watched her, and her Constance uniform, leave his presence.

"I would have thought the daughter of Eleanor Waldorf would have been more polite than that," he yelled after her. Blair flinched in her movements, slowly turning to face him.

"I suppose I shouldn't be shocked. My mother is a well-known designer. However, the fact that you've been stalking me for the better part of the afternoon is still disturbing." Damon moved closer to the brunette enjoying the fact that he was able to so simply get under her skin within a few hours.

"Anyone who can rip a seemingly put together girl to shreds with just a handful of sentences is someone I prefer to associate with. And if things happen to happen…" Damon gave a small nonchalant shrug. A small hand soon slapped its way across his face, leaving only the smallest of stings behind, if only out of shock that such a small being could get so angry so quickly.

"Stay away from me, Damon Salvatore," she said in a low growl before twirling on her Manolo's and stomped out of the store, a flourish of anger wafting behind her.

xxx

_So basically, she immediately hated you?_

I pissed her off. It was fun for me. I mean, I followed Stefan just to annoy the living crap out of him and make his life a living hell. Then again, if you think about it, he did help me turn into a vampire when all I wanted to do was die so I guess you can just look at it as simple revenge.

_And Blair?_

I liked annoying people, still do, and she was easy to annoy. Obviously I was going to keep bothering her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; From here on in, it's going to be mostly the actual scenes and less interview, similar to the movie _Interview with a Vampire_. I really hope you guys enjoy this!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Reveal

_So Blair went from the girl you liked to annoy to the love of your life?_

Not instantly or anything. There was still Katherine, Elena, and Stefan in the mix. Plus, I liked to have Caroline on the side. I had a lot on my plate.

_Caroline? Who is she?_

Caroline Forbes. She was the daughter of the Sheriff of Mystic Falls and the head of the vampire hunters. And you want to hear the real kicker? Darling Katherine turned her into a vampire as well. She and I sort of had a thing when she was a human and we sort of brought it over when she became a vampire for shits and giggles every now and again. [pause and soft slurping is heard] She was fairly eager whenever it did happen of course.

_That must have gone over well. What was going on with Katherine, Stefan and did you say Elena? Who is she?_

That was the doppleganger I told you about. Another key to the sun and moon curse. Exact replica of Katherine in every physical form. Mentally though… Mentally she was completely different. But of course she started falling for my brother and once again I wanted something I couldn't have and thought I loved her.

_You and love don't really mesh well together do they?_

Not really, no. Anyway, the story of Stelena is boring. Just know that at this point in the story they aren't together. Keep that in mind. It's a little important.

_Stelena?_

Stefan and Elena. A ship name? You know how Brad and Angelina were Brangelina? Whatever. Just keep in mind they aren't together.

_Stefan and Elena – Not together. Katherine is still alive and you sometimes sleep with Caroline and like to bother Blair. Am I missing anything?_

For now? Yeah, you're about as caught up as you need to be.

_So… What happened next?_

I caught Stefan and Blair talking the next day outside of their school. Apparently it was the first time they had ever spoken. Or so it seemed.

xxx

"Sultry Stefan?" Blair scoffed as she took in Stefan's appearance as he stood before her. "I'd say that's hardly accurate."

"Sultry?" he asked in reply. "Is that's what's being said about me?"

"You've made quite the impression on Constance girls," she mused, walking around Stefan and seemingly apprizing him for auction. Stefan chuckled.

"A good impression or a bad one? Or should I even ask?"

"Oh don't worry. They all want to see you naked already." Blair finally made her way in front of Stefan and smirked. Stefan however, seemed very bashful about the idea that gaggles of girls would want to sleep with him, an idea that made Damon roll his eyes.

"I'm really not that kind of guy."

"Of course you're not. What is your full name anyway? Gossip Girl is just calling you Mystery Boy and if you're going to be around here long, you'll want a better nickname."

"Gossip Girl?" Stefan asked, obviously confused.

"It's a website that follows people like us and reports all of the gossip. It usually gets us in trouble but at least it keeps the truth known." Blair shrugged it off but both Damon and Stefan had very worried looks on their faces. Granted, Damon's couldn't be seen, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew how badly Gossip Girl could mess things up for people like him and his brother.

"So how about a full name, Sultry?" she asked, the corners of her lips perking up slightly.

"Stefan Salvatore." Blair's face fell at the mention of his full name.

"Please tell me you aren't related to an annoying stalker named Damon?" Her upper lip sneered at his name. Stefan laughed nervously and it took all Damon had not to chuckle in amusement. He had only been around Blair for a couple of hours and already he had gotten deeply under her skin.

"I see you've met my older brother already." Blair sneered again.

"Fantastic. Well, it was great meeting you," she obviously lied, moving around him. Damon hadn't noticed until he was thinking about the interaction later that night but the entire time she had spoken to Stefan, her nostrils were slightly upturned as if something smelled in the air.

Finally, Damon decided it was the right time to make his presence known. Moving out from behind the wall that he had been using to shield himself and stood proudly in front of Blair.

"Oh did I really make that bad of an impression on you, Waldorf? I thought we had gotten along swimmingly."

Blair glared and the expression only made Damon laugh. He briefly noted that she looked quite adorable when she was so annoyed.

"A cactus could have made a better impression than you did."

"Ah, but it's not nearly as cuddly," he countered, his eyebrows high on his forehead. At that moment, Blair employed her patented bitch smile.

"I'd rather hang out with the Grinch, thanks," she quipped before walking around him and moving on her path again. Damon turned in his spot and gave her a brief three-fingered wave.

"I hope to see you at my party this weekend!" Stefan quickly came up beside Damon and grabbed his arm roughly, shaking him.

"What are you talking about? A party?"

"Of course, Stefan. I've got to help you make your entrée into society. I am older, I do know some things you know?" Damon was smug and spoke with an innocent air to his voice even though anyone who knew him, Stefan especially, knew that he was far from innocent.

"Are you nuts? You've really lost it haven't you?" the youngest Salvatore asked.

"Insanity is genius. Or genius is insanity. Or some shit like that." Damon shrugged it off and Stefan rolled his eyes, walking after Blair. Damon wasn't sure what propelled his brother towards the petite brunette at that moment but he wasn't about to not hear the conversation. Thankfully, his vampire hearing came in handy when it came to that. And his brother and the young girl weren't that far away from him.

"Blair, wait up! Stop!" Stefan took a hold of Blair's arm and turned her to look at him.

"Please don't think that just because I'm Damon's brother doesn't mean that I'm like him. Give me a chance to prove it." Blair's chocolate hues quickly took in the vampire in front of her, even if she didn't know that he was in fact a vampire.

"And I should why? It's not like I owe you anything."

"You're right. You don't. But I'm hoping that something will allow you to change your mind." He paused, pressing his lips together as he waited for Blair to speak again.

"Just give me one chance to prove to you that I'm not my brother. If you feel differently then I won't bother you again."

Blair sighed deeply, rolling her eyes away from Stefan. They ended up landing on Damon a mere twenty feet away. He smirked and gave her the same wave he had not even two minutes prior only this time she saw it. Her nostrils flared in anger and then slowly melted into a small and devious smirk. A smirk that not even Damon could rival. The brunette slowly turned to face Stefan fully; her evil smirk replaced itself with an angelic one.

"On one condition," she purred.

"And what might that be Miss Waldorf?" he asked, his tone suddenly falling into a playful one.

"That one chance will be this party your brother is throwing." Stefan seemed confused at her request.

"Why then?"

"If you want to make it a proper affair, and make a grand impression on the girls at Constance as well as the guys at St. Jude's, having me on your arm is the best way to do it," she explained. Stefan leaned in towards Blair, lowering his voice in an attempt so that others wouldn't hear, even though he was well aware that if Damon were still behind them, he could hear perfectly well.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Damon will obviously be there and will do anything to get under your skin."

Whatever game Blair was playing she knew how to play it and play it well. Damon reasoned that at least she'd be a challenge, something he hadn't encountered in quite a long time.

"It's the ultimate test for you then isn't it?" she smirked sweetly at him. Stefan watched her for a moment before laughing and shaking his head.

"You really enjoy torturing others don't you?"

"Let's just say I enjoy administering tests. You say that you can prove you're not like your brother, what better way to test that then to put you against your greatest opposition?" Stefan laughed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"You definitely enjoy torture. Alright, alright. I'll prove myself at the party then."

"Excellent. But just do me a favor will you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What might that be Miss Waldorf?"

"You and your brother need to find a different cologne."

Stefan stood in front of her, his brows contorting in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You both smell like death."

xxx

And so, after that the pair exchanged their numbers and I set up a party, I decided to check out this Gossip Girl thing.

_Did it give you much information?_

A plethora. I found out all about Blair and her little friends. They were average spoilt teenagers who liked to trade boyfriends, clothes and diseases. It was just my kind of group.

_So you invited everyone to the party then?_

All of Constance and St. Jude's. Or at least those that seemed to have been on previous guest lists of Blair's little soirees. As well as some of my old friends.

_Meaning Elena and Caroline?_

As well as Elena's little brother, Jeremy and Caroline's wolf friend Tyler. Oh and my favorite witch, Bonnie Bennett. Man was inviting Bonnie a mistake.

_She doesn't like you?_

Witches aren't the biggest fans of vampires. They want to keep balance in the world and we make it unbalanced, yadda yadda yadda. But let me tell you, [pause] witches are fantastic in bed. [laughs]

_I'll keep that in mind if I ever meet one. Did Blair actually come to the party with Stefan?_

Oh she did. And Stefan definitely wasn't happy that I was trying to make us known. But I could tell, something inside of him wanted to keep close to Blair. There was just something about her that you couldn't let go. And then there was her friend Serena van der Woodsen. No one could resist Serena. Except for me. She wasn't as fascinating to me as Blair was. Later on that night… I found out why.

_Why was Blair so fascinating?_

[laughs] It was simple. Blair was a witch. And you want to know the best part? She didn't even know.

_But what about that smelling like death thing? Can Blair smell vampires or something?_

That'll come with the party.

xxx

Blair looked extremely bored. Damon could understand. A penthouse party that wasn't for any specific purpose and didn't include a proper invitation was definitely boring for a girl like her.

Damon watched in annoyance as Blair and Stefan danced together and mingled with the others from Mystic Falls. It wasn't until Stefan introduced Blair to Bonnie that things became interesting. The girls touched hands and something electric happened. Each of the parties saw it but none were willing to admit it. Not then at least.

"Uh, Blair, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bonnie asked. "In private?"

Blair swallowed roughly, her hand opening and closing on itself in reaction to the spark.

"Fine."

With that final word, the girls moved to the double glass doors that opened up towards the balcony and it took Damon's vampire speed and stealth to make it outside and hidden before Bonnie closed the doors behind her and Blair. He made sure to stay very hidden from either girl's line of vision or earshot.

"Okay Betty,"

"Bonnie,"

"Whatever. What the hell was that shock you sent? And why did you do it?"

"You don't know?" Bonnie asked, very confused as she took a step towards the light-skinned girl.

"Don't know what? Don't know why you shocked me when you seemed to have done it on purpose, no, I don't know that."

"No, no, no. Not that. That… That you're a witch."

"A witch? Are you nuts?" she asked, her dark brows knitting together into one singular being.

"A witch?" Damon parroted in an almost silent whisper.

"No one told you? But you're a Waldorf. Waldorf's are powerful beings. My grandmother once said that Waldorf's have been around for longer than the Original vampires."

"She knew!" Damon breathed, anger flaring beneath his cold skin. He and his brother had only just found out about the Originals and Bonnie freaking Bennett had known all along?

"Vampires? Okay, did you meet a guy named Chuck Bass? Sweetie, you don't take anything from Chuck Bass, he only tries to get up the skirts of girls. I should know," she grumbled at the end. It seemed to Damon that she was bitter when it came to a certain Chuck Bass and he understood why. From what he had read on Gossip Girl, Blair and the infamous Bass had had a very sorted past, one that seemed to make Blair very bitter.

"I'm not high, I'm telling you the truth." She lowered her voice and it seemed to become very excited.

"Did some things just happen around you? You never meant for them to happen and they just did?"

"I live on the Upper East Side. That's kind of how life is. And stop trying to make me sound like I'm Harry freaking Potter."

"This isn't a children's story, Blair. Vampires, werewolves, and magic – it's all real. They say Waldorf's were always good with fire. You can manipulate fire can't you?"

Blair roughly cleared her throat. "They are stronger in alcohol," she admitted and Damon's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Bonnie laughed in response, nodding happily.

"I'm shocked your family hasn't told you."

"I… I don't know what to say. Wait, I have a question though. Why can I smell death?"

"Who smells like death?" Bonnie asked slowly, trying to gauge Blair's answer.

"Stefan and Damon," she answered just as slowly. Bonnie sighed heavily.

"I've heard of witches being able to smell vampires, but I'd never met one."

"Wait, wait, wait. They're vampires? But how is that possible? They come out in the sun and I haven't seen a coffin anywhere."

"Have you ever noticed those rings that they both wear? Those are day rings. It keeps a vampire protected from the sun."

Blair didn't seem to be taking the information too well and Damon didn't like that. He knew that Katherine had come looking for a powerful witch and if Bonnie had known about the Waldorf's, maybe Blair was the witch that Katherine was looking for.

"Great, another witch to protect," he mumbled.

"This isn't happening. This is not happening. I'm going because this is insane."

xxx

And she ran off. Remember that because goddamn, Blair was good at running. How she always did it in those damn heels was beyond me.

_So Blair now knows she's a witch and doesn't want to be?_

I think she was more scared over what could happen to her reputation than what she was. That was all she really cared about you know? Her reputation. At least at the beginning.

_So did she actually run from the party?_

She did.

_And you went after her?_

[pause]

_Damon?_

[sigh] I did.

xxx

Blair was almost running and Damon couldn't understand how she was able to do it in those sky-high heels that she always seemed to wear. Not that he really minded watching her walk. It was quite a nice view from behind but he had bigger things to worry about. If she was as powerful as the Bennett witch said, she needed to be protected and hidden from Katherine.

Unfortunately for Damon, Blair seemed extra cautious of her surroundings since her meeting with Bonnie. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around, sniffing at the air.

"I know you're there," she called to the empty space. Damon wasn't sure if he should expose himself or not. But he couldn't keep away from Blair. He strolled out towards her and placed a taunting smirk on his lips.

"You know, I really didn't see the whole witch thing coming and I'm usually pretty good at that sort of stuff."

"I am not a witch and you are not a vampire. You're just a total ass. Much like my ex-boyfriend."

"So then I must be tempting."

"Hardly," she said with a roll of her eyes. Damon took a tentative step towards her and she took one back.

"Look, Bonnie is never wrong about these sorts of things. If you're really who she thinks you are, you need to be careful and you need to be protected."

"I am not what she says I am. I'm Blai—Wait a second. We were on that balcony alone, how did you…"

Damon chuckled lightly, smirking at the young girl.

"Believe me. You two weren't as alone as you thought you were."

"You little sneak! How dare you listen in on a private conversation!" She smacked his chest in anger, which was only heightened when he didn't seem to be affected by it. Damon only laughed in amusement. His hands quickly came up to grab a hold of her hands as they started to beat at his chest.

"There's no real reason to do that. It doesn't actually hurt."

"Let go of me you insufferable prick!" she yelled and he only pulled her closer until she was flush with his body and her face was a mere few inches from his.

At that distance he could see all the beauty in her face easily. Sure, from afar she was a beautiful girl but up close, she was so much more. She reminded him of the Greek goddesses he had been told about when he spent some time in Greece. Sure, he had been told about them when his teacher was naked and tangled up in sheets with him, but he'd never forgotten the lesson. Blair continued to resist as Damon held her close.

"Stop fighting Waldorf. You'll only hurt yourself in the end."

"Then let me go!" she hissed.

"You need to be protected."

"I can protect myself. I'll hire a private detail if that makes you feel better," she said in a snarky tone. Damon only snorted in reply.

"Please, if Katherine wanted you badly enough no body guard, no matter how big, will keep her at bay. You don't know what you're up against."

"I can protect myself. If I really am as powerful as Bonnie says I am, I'm not worried and neither should you, now let me go!" Blair continued to fight against his grip but that only made Damon fight harder to keep her still.

"Let me help you. Let us help you."

"Why do you care so much about my safety all of a sudden?"

"Because you're the key to freeing us all," he claimed. He was sure that was the reason he wanted to keep her safe. It was nothing more than to save his own skin. It couldn't have been anything more than that right? Blair slowed her fighting and looked into his eyes. Damon figured she had seen something that told her that she could at least trust him enough to give in.

"Fine. Now let me go." This time, Blair was finally able to rip herself from his grasp. She then turned and walked towards the first taxi she could hail before slipping inside and leaving his vision completely.

xxx

_So that was it? She was on your side and that's that?_

Oh, don't let Blair fool you. She had plenty of other secrets hidden behind that porcelain face of hers. Secrets that would ultimately cripple both me and what she and I would soon become.

_But you had trusted her._

She was one of the only people I had ever trusted in my life.

_What changed that?_

We're not there yet.

_Did you really have to wink at me?_

It's a part of who I am! I'm a winker!

_Not a wanker?_

That too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Okay, so if this seemed a little rushed, I am SUPER duper sorry. I sort of wrote it in basically two days as a birthday present to fadingtales. I loff her and it's because of her that I love Blamon so much. Also, if there are any real grammatical errors, those are all mine. I wanted to get this up on her birthday and I have limited internet access right now so I had to be quick. Also, I'm almost done with the next chapter for Spit It Out Already so if you're a fan of that story, have no fear. As far as Princess and the Pauper or City Lights, they are in the works. Read, review, let me know what you'd love to see happen, enjoy, all of the above! To be entirely honest, I know how I want the interview to end, but the middle of it I'm a little off on. Also, just a final quick little note, my story is NOT based off of Interview with a Vampire. It only uses the same style as the movie did: interview and storytelling through scenes mixed together. So... Don't expect that story to play out here. Love you all! Leave reviews! I bake cookies in return!**


End file.
